Las vacaciones de los caballeros dorados
by Dark Witch of Dunamess
Summary: Bueno...Este es mi primer fic...U Y pues, no soy buena para los summary, pero... ahi voy... Imaginense a los doce cueros dorados convenciendo a Atena de salir del santuario y a los chicos de bronce de quedarse en tiempo en su lugar...Yaoi...MuxShakka
1. La planeación

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen al grandioso Kurumanda, solo los tomo con el fin de divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes, no pretendo ganar dinero o algo por el estilo.   
  
Las vacaciones de los Caballeros Dorados  
  
Capítulo 1: "La planeación"  
  
Era un día común y corriente, como otros pensaban, "los BUENOTES de nuestros amigos", tenían que proteger cada uno su casa correspondiente a su signo zodiacal, también luchaban por Atena su diosa.   
  
Bueno, pero como a las tres de la tarde que era la hora de la comida los caballeros se reunían para comer en la habitación del Sumo Sacerdote. (Pues no se me ocurrió lugar, además los pobres también tienen que comer o no XP).  
  
Mientras comían ya nadie hacia conversación, pues no había nada de que hablar todo era desolado, pero entonces se escucho la voz de uno de los caballeros era Mú que decía:  
  
-Que les parece si tomamos unas vacaciones-  
  
Todos impactados con su comentario ya que Mú nunca se había separado de su casa ni si quiera para comadrear con Aldebarán o para echar novio con Shaka.  
  
-Pues no es mala idea y creo que Hyoga se hará cargo muy bien del Templo de Acuario- dijo Camus  
  
-Mu y Camus que están pedos, ¡¡¡como que abandonar el Santuario soló para salir de vacaciones!!!- dijo Aioria muy impactado por semejante cosa.  
  
Pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta ya que todos estaban muy entusiasmados con las idea con la idea de a donde ir.  
  
Shura y Saga gritaron al mismo tiempo:-¡¡¡A Brasil!!!-  
  
-Es mucho mejor idea a Inglaterra- afirmó Milo  
  
-A la India- dijo un Shaka pensativo  
  
Todos menos Mu gritaban: -¡¡¡Que aburrido!!!-  
  
Mu: ¡¡¡Sí!!! (Con su linda carita de borrego a medio morir de amor, de conocer el lugar donde nació su amado). (Se imaginan su cara con sus ojazos verdes más grandes que nunca y con las dos manos agarradas echando una tierna mirara a Shaka que no se la correspondía por que tenía los ojos cerrados).   
  
Mientras todos discutían a donde seria bueno viajar escucharon la voz de Dohko (El buenote pelirrojo que sale en la "Saga de Hades") que decía:  
  
-¿Y quién demonios les dio permiso? Chale, ya ni la muelan-  
  
Y todos que ya se habían ilusionado, se les olvidaban el más grande detalle: Tenían que pedirle permiso a Atena, que era una misión casi imposible.  
  
-Bueno, no se desanimen todavía no le hemos contado nada, todavía no sabe nada-decía Doko para consolarlos. (Ya saben como son de sentimentales estos hombres).  
  
Y Camus casi llorando le decía: -Y qui…quien le va a decir ÇÇ-  
  
Milo que lo abrazaba para consolarlo dijo: -Tiene que ser alguien valiente, que no se eche pa' tras; que se todo un hombre-  
  
-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-No lo sé, podría ser Saga- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Pregunto Saga bastante impactado.  
  
-Sí tú Saga, tú eres bastante hombre- Afirmo Afrodita con una mirada muy lujuriosa, mirándolo de arriba hacia a bajo º¬º…  
  
-Por que no lo decidimos con un juego- Dijo Saga con su cara más linda que encontró para convencerlos a todos -  
  
- Sí, creo que sí y seria muy justo- dijo Aioria   
  
-¿Y cual?- Pregunto con una cara de "WHAT" Aldebarán   
  
-Yo se uno – Dijo Shaka  
  
-¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunto de nuevo Aldebarán pero ahora con una cara aún más de "WHAT" O.O  
  
-Se llama disparejo- Dijo Shaka bastante sonrojado ºº  
  
-¿Y como chingaos se juega eso?- Pregunto en tomo burlón Mascara de la Muerte XP  
  
-Bueno, primero todas tenemos que gritar "disparejo" y conforme gritamos tenemos que decidir si nuestro pulgar queda arriba o a bajo entendieron, perdón se me olvidaba quien sea el "disparejo" pierde y tiene que decirle nuestra idea a Atena quedo claro-  
  
Todos un poco confusos O.o aceptaron conformes, pero más conforme quedo Saga ya que casi, casi por un pelo de rana calva le tocaba a él.  
  
- "Disparejo"- Todos gritaron unos muy adelantados y otros bastante atrasados como Mu que grito después de que todos acabaran.  
  
Todos quedaron con su pulgar hacia arriba todos menos Mascara de la Muerte que fue el único disparejo del juego.  
  
-Vale madre, perdí eso fue trampa- Dijo Mascara de la Muerte muy desanimado.  
  
-Bueno, ya que todo esta decidido te toca ir con Atena- Dijo saga en un tomo de "a que "LOSER"  
  
-Adiosin y buena suerte con Atena- Despido Camus bastante sarcástico.  
  
-No te preocupes, Atena es una diosa muy bondadosa que comprenden a todos los que tienen una desgracia como la tuya, pero bueno así es la vida- Trataba de aliviar su alma y calmar a Mascara de la Muerte, pero creo que Dohko no lo logro y más bien lo puso más nervioso con su comentario tan "SALVADOR"   
  
-Bueno pero ya vete – Dijo Shura empujando a Mascara de la Muerte y sacándolo de una pinché patadota de La Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote, que casi los ojos se le salen de la patada que le dio el Caballero de Capricornio (papacito XP pues ese es mi signo Capricornio y por eso me encanta Shura y otros Caballeros)…  
  
Continuar  
  
Bueno, mis chavos esto es todo espero que les guste... 


	2. Atena tiene amnecia

Bueno, en primer lugar antes de empezar con el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han mandado - y bueno, dejando tanto choro "GRACIAS ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA Y FELIZ"… OK…Ç-Ç Ç-Ç ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste ah… y antes de que se me olvide de nuez, este capítulo va dedicado a las personas (sin omitir a nadie) que mandaron su reviews… ahora si que comenzamos…  
  
Capítulo 2: "Atena tiene amnesia"  
  
Mientras Mascara de la Muerte se dirigía al Templo de Atena, el todavía seguía sobándose el trasero, (y eso que trae armadura XD) por el pinché patadón que le dio Shura.  
  
-Me duele el trasero, si que patea duro y eso que traigo la armadura- Se decía a el mismo mientras se sobaba de nuevo el trasero…  
  
-Pero, que hubiera pasado si el me hubiera dado una nalgada en vez de patada, no conociendo al muy pendejo, se le olvida desactivar su "Excallibur" y entonces si me las hubiera rebanado pero bonito- Se volvía a decir el mismo mientras seguía caminando hacia el Templo de Atena ya no tan nervioso pero, si cagándose de la risa por una pequeña anécdota de Shura con Afrodita.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flash Back/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Bueno, aquí empieza un recordatorio como Mascara de la Muerte lo dijo de Shura con Afrodita (no piensen mal XD bueno, disfrútenlo)  
  
Todo empezó cuando nuestros amigos se encontraban reunidos en la Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote (ahora no se encontraban comiendo sino conversando con Shion de cosas, solo les hago la aclaración ª-ª OK… continuemos)  
  
En plena conversación con Shion se escucho un grito de miedo.  
  
-¡¡¡Tienes una araña en el pelo Afrodita!!!- dijo Milo, quien gritaba como loco y que estaba abrazado de Camus, al que no le preocupaba en nada la existencia de las arañas (a quien no le da miedo una araña por que a su servilleta si, también se pone a gritar como loca y correr como loca ÇÇ enserio)  
  
-¡¡¡Quítenmela…!!! ¡¡¡Por piedad!!!- Gritó Afrodita como loca (digo como loco XD) y lloraba a su vez.  
  
-Yo te la quito, pero deja de moverte- dijo Shura que sin más agua va, le sacudió el pelo para que se cayera la araña, pero en lugar de sacudírselo "mocos" le corto casi todo el pelo a Afrodita.  
  
Y cuando, cayo el pelo de Afrodita al piso para acabar de rematar Aioros fue rápidamente a pisotear y a brincar encima del pelo Afrodita, por que ahí se encontraba la araña todavía.  
  
-Que alivio, ya la mate- Decía bastante aliviado Aioros XD.  
  
-Lo siento Afrodita se me olvido desactivar mi "Excallibur" lo siento ¿Me perdonas?-Dijo bastante arrepentido Shura y también un poco risueño y sonrojado U (Yo si lo hubiera perdonado con su carita tan linda que puso XD)  
  
Mientras que los demás estaban atacados de la risa viendo a Afrodita con su nuevo corte (imagínense a Afrodita con su nuevo corte a la honguito XD).  
  
Pero, mientras tanto Afrodita todavía seguía casi llorando por su hermoso pelo que con tantos trabajos le había costado tener tan largo, pero en fin desde ese suceso ya casi no le dirige la palabra a Shura.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN-  
Bueno, continuemos con la historia, Mientras tanto en la Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote se escucho un eructo…  
  
-Provecho- Dijo Shion riéndose.  
  
-Gracias- Respondió Aioros.  
  
-¿Sigues vivo?- Pregunto Saga bastante sorprendido por su presencia.  
  
-Si, sigo vivo ¿Por qué lo preguntas Saga?- Decía Aioros muy quitado de la pena.  
  
-Por que será animal, que no escuchaste nuestra idea de salir de vacaciones, por que nadie escucho que tú opinaras algo- Respondió un poco molesto Saga por la tranquilidad que tenía Aioros en su cara, ya que para el era un momento de vida o muerte (relájate Saga, por que te puede dar Colitis Nerviosa, y también te pueden hospitalizar ponerte un suero que dura 24 horas, y lo peor de todo te pierdes Bey Blade Ç-Ç Ç-Ç una experiencia horrible créanme)  
  
-Si, escuche su idea de salir de vacaciones, en lo personal me parece genial ¿Pero que ninguno de ustedes tenia hambre? Por que yo si y por eso yo estaba comiendo; a propósito ¿Quién demonios cocina aquí? que le quedo rico el "suvláki" (el suvláki es una comida típica de Grecia que lleva dos carnes de puerco y de cordero, también acompañado de verduras y berenjenas o también de tomates estofados, que tal a que no se lo sabían O.O bueno, pero ahora ya lo saben XD).  
  
-Yo cocino junto con Saga, Camus y Shura- Decía una voz bastante tímida que pertenecía a Mu (Que lindo le cocina a Shaka que romántico y a que personitas especiales cocinaran Shura, Camus y Saga ¿Quién sabe XD?)  
  
-¿Tú cocinas Mu?- Pregunto algo sorprendido Shaka y también sonrojado O  
  
-Si yo cocino- Respondió Mu todavía más sonrojado  
  
Mientras se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que hacían que los dos se pusieran aun más sonrojados , se acercaban más y más peligrosamente hasta que se escucho una voz que rompió todo el encanto  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué habrá pasado con Mascara de la Muerte? A mí se me hace que ya se hizo pendejo- Dijo Aldebarán un poco impaciente. (¿Chale por que interrumpes Aldebarán?)  
  
Pero, en el Templo de Atena, la chica se encontraba dormida (si recuerdan en la "Saga de Hades" cuando Dohko tiene una visión de Atena que Hades le dice que vaya con el al Reina de la Muerte, y ella se levanta de una cosa en la que estaba acostada en eso mero está acostada pero no se, ni tengo idea de cómo se llame bueno, pero lo importante es que creo que y a los ubique XD sino imaginen que es una cama XD).  
  
Bueno, Atena se encontraba dormida (donde ya les dije) dando vueltas de un lado para otro (como cuando estamos nerviosos por algo o tenemos una pesadilla) y repitiendo:  
"No se vayan Mu, Aldebarán; Saga, Kanon, Mascara de la Muerte, Aioria; Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Shion…"  
  
Y de repente "suelo" "mocos" "madrazo" Atena ya se encontraba en el suelo toda inconciente (todos nos hemos caído alguna vez de la cama o pegado en el buró o chocado con la pared XD).  
  
Pero, por obra y gracia del destino llego en ese momento Mascara de la Muerte al Templo de Atena donde ella se encontraba toda tirada con un buen chipote en la frente…  
  
-¿Atena se encuentra bien?- Pregunto un poco preocupado Mascara de la Muerte, pero también un poco risueño por que presencio toda la acción de la caída de Atena…  
  
-¿tu crees que me siento bien animal? A y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Atena bastante confundida por que no sabia en donde estaba, ni como se llamaba y ni quien era la persona que la había levantado…  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Mascara de la muerte un poco preocupado… y con cara de WHAT O.o -No- Respondió Atena como si nada…  
  
-Me permites un momento, no te vallas quédate aquí- Dijo Mascara de la Muerte bastante alegre por lo sucedido…  
  
Salio corriendo lo más rápido posible para contarle a todos lo sucedido… ª-ª  
  
Pero que creen, que creen, que ya se acabo el según do capitulo, y espero que les aya gustado XD…  
  
Continuara… 


	3. Vamos a usurpar a Atena

Hola - soy yo de nuevo perdón por el retraso pero, ya saben con este regreso a clases se ponen las cosas un poco difíciles, por que apenas te estás acostumbrando de nueva cuanta al cambio y a darme tiempo de escribir mi fic  
  
Bueno y les doy gracias por sus rewies que me mandaron el capitulo anterior GRACIAS Ç-Ç y por favor discúlpenme por no haber actualizado pronto y espero que disfruten este capitulo  
  
Capitulo 3: "Vamos a usurpar a Atena"  
  
Mascara de la Muerte seguía corriendo como desquiciado, para llegar lo más rápido posible a la Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote…  
  
Pero, oh desgracia, cada vez que el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, recordaba como Atena se azoto bien bonito de la esa cosa, que parece cama, pero no lo es, bueno, ya saben… XD… Se empezaba a reír como loco y por tal motivo se detenía nada más 5 minutos para cagarse de la risa…  
  
Y así lo hacia sucesivamente, corría como loco y después se detenía para reírse como maniático suelto… (No se a quien me recuerda XD)…  
  
Mientras, tanto en La Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote, se encontraban todos los Caballeros Dorados con diversos estados de ánimo, como Mu y Shaka que se encontraban bastante acaramelados tomados de la mano, mirándose uno al otro y platicando de su vida, de todo lo raro que estaba pasando en este día, en pocas palabras ellos se encontraban muy relajados y llenos de amor (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE LINDOS!!!!!!), como si no les importara nada en su mundo solo estaban ellos y nadie más ª-ª (ya se me salio lo cursi XD)… pero, para ciertas personitas como Saga, Aioria y Milo se encontraban a reventar de nervios por la llegada de Mascada de la Muerte…  
  
Aunque, también se encontraban Camus, Shura, Aioros y Kanon bien jetones en un rincón, roncando y babeando (los cuatro cuerazos juntos º¬º), y los demás como Aldebarán, Afrodita, Dohko, Shion se encontraban totalmente aburridos sin hacer nada, solamente esperando la llegada de Mascara de la Muerte… hasta que alguien rompió el silencio, que hasta los Cuatro Bellos Durmientes Despert  
  
-¡¡Chinga ya se tardo mucho el imbecil de Mascara de la Muerte!!- Grito Afrodita ya bastante arto de que no llegara el Santo Dorado de Cáncer, entonces fue y se acerco a la puerta de La Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote para ver si ya se veía alguna señal de Mascara de la Muerte pero, para su desgracia o su buena suerte justamente cuando se iba a asomar, Marcara de la Muerte entro a La Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote, hecho la madre empujando a Afrodita hasta la chingada…  
  
-¡¡Vaya milagro, hasta que se hincho la gana llegar!!- Grito Saga bien encabronado y casi sacando los ojos de tal gritote que se aventó…  
  
-Lo siento pero, pasó algo que impedía llegar rápido- Dijo Mascara de la Muerte con una sonrisa diabólica…  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Atena?- Pregunto Mu que aun seguía agarrado de la mano se Shaka… (Que románticos ª-ª)…  
  
-Escuchen, lo que pasó es que cuando yo iba entrando al Templo de Atena, vi como nuestra queridita Diosa se acomodaba un madrazo de aquellos- Detallo Mascara de la Muerte que continuaba con su sonrisa diabólica…  
  
-¿Y que pasó la con ella?- Pregunto Milo con cara de no te creo…  
  
-¡¡Tiene amnesia y no recuerda ni su propio nombre!!- Grito Mascara de la Muerte que se empezó a reír de nueva cuanta como maniático…  
  
-No te creo ¿Qué chingaos le hiciste?- Pregunto Aioria que se disponía a darle un buen mape…  
  
-Yo no le hice nada animal, ella se azoto solita- Respondió Mascara de la Muerte bien encabronado, que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes con Aioria…  
  
-Caballeros, por favor no se peleen, no importa si Mascara de la Muerte se madreo a Atena y la dejo con amnesia, no se precipiten lo que podemos hacer en estos momentos es sacarle provecho al asunto- Sugirió Kanon que casi, casi babeaba por empezar a contar su plan…  
  
-¿Cómo fugarnos de una buena vez del Santuario?- Pregunto Camus que poseía al igual que Kanon una mirada maliciosa…  
  
-Yo creo que es una buena opción, pero lo que nos faltan son recursos monetarios o que ¿Empeñamos nuestras armaduras?- Dijo Shura que se hallaba confundido 0.o…  
  
-No, señores, no es necesario que nos fuguemos del Santuario ni que empeñemos las armaduras- Dijo Shion que se le notaba que tenía un plan muy pero, muy bueno…  
  
-¿A que te refieres Shion?- Pregunto Dohko bastante desconcertado ya que a ninguno se había ocurrido otra cosa, por que las mismas ideas eran "Fugarse y empeñar las armaduras"…  
  
-Miren a lo que me refiero es que aquí entre nosotros témenos a un personita que podría suplantar a Atena, y lo mejor de todo es que tiene un gran parecido con ella- Dijo Shion que se le quedaba mirando muy fijamente a Mu con si se imaginara como se vería Mu vestido de mujer…  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- Expreso Mu, con un cierto temor que se le notaba muchísimo…  
  
-Bueno y ¿con que propósito buscas usurpar a Atena?- Pregunto Milo que aún no entendía por que querían disfrazar a Mu de Atena…  
  
Bueno, lo que yo quiero es que vallamos a la casa de Mitsumasa Kidoh, ya saben el abuelo de Atena, el viejito con hals heimer, si nosotros suplantamos a Atena le podemos pedir recursoos monetarios para nosotros y tu Mu, tu eres el indicado para hacer ese trabajo por que tienes el mismo color de pelo, el mismo color de ojos. Bueno, solamente tendríamos que hacer un cambio en tu peinado, ponerte un corset para darle a tu cuerpo la forma de un cuerpo de mujer. –Dijo Shion que se moría de ganas de ver a Mu disfrazado de mujer…  
  
-Si, Mu y también te faltarían unos buenos implantes de senos para que no te veas tan plano- Dijo Afrodita mientras se iba levantando del piso por el buen aventón que le dio Mascara de la Muerte…  
  
-¿Y por que no mejor te disfrazas tu Afrodita?- Pregunto Mu en son de reclamó ya que no le pareció lo de los implantes de senos…  
  
-Yo no me disfrazo por que, yo no tengo un gran parecido con Atena- Contesto Afrodita que también estaba enfurecido…  
  
-¿Y que si te disfrazarías como ella Afrodita?- Pregunto Shaka en un intento de salvar a su novio…  
  
-Pues tal vez, pero yo no tengo un gran parecido a ella como Mu- Contesto Afrodita que parecía un poco apenado por lo que había respondido, pero en el fondo el si tenía ganas de disfrazarse de Atena… (Si que es afeminado XD…)  
  
-¿Qué te parece Afrodita si rapamos a Atena y te hacemos una peluca y tú podrías ocupar el lugar de Mu? Ya que Mu, no lo haría ni por las buenas ni por las malas- Pregunto Shaka que se sentía satisfecho por la reacción de Afrodita que al momento de proponer su idea se sonrojo demasiado y asintió muy rápidamente con la cabeza positivamente…  
  
-Bueno, si Afrodita acepta ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Atena de que se rape? o ¿Cómo la vamos a rapar nosotros a la fuerza?- Pregunto Aioria que se imaginaba como iban a hacer tal cosa… que casi era imposible…   
  
-Bueno, para esto necesitamos la ayuda de Camus, Shura, Aioros y Kanon que van seducir y emborracharla asta que se quede dormida a Atena o si no la convencen a las buena de que se rape y acto seguido Saga va recoger el pelo y Mu va a empezar a la peluca de Atena…- Propuso su idea Shaka al parecer a Saga y a Mu les parecía muy buena idea pero, a Los Cuatro Cuerazo o Los cuatro Compadres no les había parecido muy buena idea…  
  
-¿Y por que no mejor Saga la seduce y yo recojo el pelo?- Pregunto Kanon que estaba bastante enojado…¬¬U  
  
-Por que tu eres más aventado para ese tipo de asuntos, que no recuerdas el día que tu y tus otros tres chiflados amigos estaban de calenturientos provocando y alborotándoles las hormonas a casi todas las pueblerinas de por aquí cerca… - Dijo Saga en son de si no aceptas hacer lo que se te dijo empiezo a contar más hazañas tuyas y de tus compadres… (A mi también me hubiera gustado ser una pueblerina XP)…  
  
-Bueno si lo pones de esa manera… este pues ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Pregunto Camus que estaba bastante nervioso por que no digieran más de las parrandas de Los Cuatro Compadres…  
  
Y pues ya a Shura y Aioros no les quedaba otra cosa más que quedarse calladitos…  
  
En el Templo de Atena…  
  
-Mírenla allí sentada y mirando a todos lados- Dijo Aldebarán que la estaba mirando muy confundido a Atena…  
  
-¿Están listos Camus, Kanon, Shura y Aioros?- Pregunto Milo que estaba a punto de empezar a babear por Camus (Pues como no solo imagínense a Camus, Aioros, Kanon y Shura con una truza de color negro buen pegadita que no deja nada a la imaginación y por un solo segundo y a parte también se encuentran modelando su escultural cuerpo…)  
  
-Bueno a las tres ustedes cuatro entran lo más sexy que puedan, UNO, DOS Y TRES- Hizo la cuenta Shaka para que sus amigos empezaran a bailar o lo que fuera, pero su objetivo era dejar pelona a Atena…  
  
-Hola muñeca- Saludo Kanon que tenía una cara de lujuria fingida… que hizo que Atena se sonrojaran y abriera la boca a más no poder y comenzara a babear…  
  
-Hola quien eres tú, perdón dijo quienes son ustedes- Pregunto Atena que se quedo maravillada por las esculturas vivientes que tenia en frente de ella  
  
-Nosotros solo vinimos a ver como te encontrabas- Dijo Shura mientras se sentaba al lado de ella muy provocadoramente… (No se de cual me fume… enserio XD)  
-Pu… es yo me encuentro bien- Dijo Atena mientras le tambleban las piernas de emoción…  
  
-¿No tienes calor?- Pregunto Aioros que al igual que Shura se sento a su lado muy provocativamente…  
  
-Pues y tengo algo- Dijo Atena muy nerviosa…  
  
-Pues yo tengo el remedio para eso- Dijo Camus que hizo la seña para que le dieran la botella de Vino, que estaba bien fría… y acto seguido la empezó a destapar mientras los otros cuerazos la empezaban a acariciar y a provocan…  
  
-Mira bebe de esta botella te va a quitar el calor- Dijo Camus mientras le acercaba la botella a la boca de Atena para que bebiera hasta el fondo y cayera dormida...  
  
Pero, para su desgracia no fue así Atena solo bebio hasta la mitad de la botella, obviamente estaba mareada (Pues si como no quien no se a puesto una borrachera… XD…)  
  
-¿No quieres más?- Pregunto Shura que estaba preocupado por que aún no se dormía…  
  
-Si, por favor pero, también quiero que me den un masaje los cuatro…- Dijo Atena con voz de borracha y colocándose en la esa cosa de donde se cayó para que la masajearan (Y eso que tenía amnesia, si sabe lo que es bueno -…)  
  
Y cuando nuestros amigos la empezaron a masajear, no se sabe si fue buen síntoma o no, pero la Diosa Atena empezó a basquearse (Como el exorcista, para los que han visto la película ya saben a lo que me refiero XD…)  
  
Y después de que termino de guacariarse cayo dormida pero con uno ronquidos de marrano…  
  
-Pensé que nunca se iba a dormir- Dijo Camus con un tono de alivio y quitandose el sudor de la frente con la mano…  
  
-Bueno, hay que seguir con el siguiente paso que es cortarle las greñas- Dijo Kanon que ya estaba muy apurado por ir a ponerse ropa decente…  
  
Y así Shura con cuidado de no cortar el cuero cabelledo de Atena empezó a cortar con cuidado el pelo de Atena (Ya se imaginan con que con la grandiosa "Excallibur"…)  
  
-Toma pinché Saga a qui tiene las greñas de Atena, pero ninguna palabra de esto a nadie- Amenazó Kanon que estaba enojadísimo por el tremendo oso que hizo…  
  
-¡¡¡Por fin, nuestro boleto a unas merecidas vacaciones!!!-Exclamo Saga feliz de la vida por ya tener unas vacaciones…  
  
Y que creen que ahora si ya se acabo espero que la espera haya valido la pena… y ojala que les guste…  
  
Continuara 


	4. ¡¡¡Aquel sobre tan decorado!

_Perdón por el retraso, ya saben como son los asuntos escolares y personales, pero en fin no los quiero aburrir con detalles, espero que les guste este capitulo, y también quiero dar gracias por los reviews que me enviaron XD bueno, ahora si comenzamos…_

**Capitulo 4: ¡¡¡Aquel sobre tan decorado!!!**

Mientras Saga seguía festejando como maniático…

Kanon, Shura, Aioros y Camus; salían corriendo del Templo de Atena, para ir a ponerse sus armaduras, (si recuerdan aun siguen con su tanga negra XP).

En el Templo de Acuario…

-¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!- Grito Aioros, mientras se ponía unos pantalones…

-Nunca volveré a tomar vino- Dijo Camus, que se encontraba lavándose los dientes cada 5 minutos (pobrecito, saben lo que tuvo que hacer por unas merecidas vacaciones UU)  
-Bueno, pero al menos algo bueno debe salir de esto ¿ó no? ò.ó- Pregunto Shura mientras se arreglaba la armadura…

-Tienes razón tal vergüenza debe valer la pena- Afirmo, Kanon quien ya estaba listo para dirigirse a la Habitación del Patriarca.

En la Habitación del Patriarca…

Apenas, venían llegando los Cuatro Compadres, que entraban en la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra la respecto de lo que había pasado, hace apenas como una hora…

-¡¡¡¡VAYA, HASTA QUE SE LES INCHO LA GANA VENIR!!!!- Grito en tono sarcástico Saga quien de solo ver a su hermano se orinaba de la risa XD… XD…XD…XD…XD

-¡¡¡¡CALLATE, PINCHÉ SAGA QUE POR LO MENOS ESTOY COPERANDO CON ALGO PARA SALIR DE VACACIONES, NO QUE TU QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO, SOLO FEWSTEJAR COMO DEMENTE, "POR FIN TENDREMOS VACACIONES"- Contesto Kanon a las burlas de su hermano quien se ponía colorado de coraje a no tener nada con que defenderse… -Uh…uh…uh ¡¡¡Qué gacho lo dejaron callado!!!- Exclamo, Camus mientras abrazaba a Kanon, quien correspondió con la misma muestra de afecto…

-Bueno, ya déjense de abrazos y pleitos, estamos aquí todos por una razón, ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con Atena, mientras estamos ausentes? ¿Y que demonios le vamos a decir a Mitsumasa?- Pregunto Milo, mientras se interponía entre Camus y Kanon…

-Creo, que esos nunca lo pensamos- Dijo Shion mientras trataba de pensar en que iban a hacer con su "Amada Diosa" (Si como no U———U)

-Qué tal, si mientras pensamos en una solución a nuestros problemas comemos algo- Recomendó Aioros, que trataba de convencer a todos sus compañeros…

-Me parece bueno idea- Dijo Shura, quien también estaba deseoso por comer algo…

-Si, pero que cada quien se vaya por su respectiva Casa- Exclamo Saga, quien no quería ver a su hermanito ni en pintura…

-Esta bien me parece bueno idea- Contesto Shaka, mientras se acercaba a Mu para invitarlo a cenar a la Casa de Virgo (Ah…ah…ah que románticos), mientras se dirigían a su respectivo destino.

-¡¡¡Shura, Kanon, Aioros!!!-Grito Camus quien estaba dispuesto a invitar a sus amigos a cenar y pasar la noche en el Templo de Acuario.

Entonces los Cuatro Compadres iban saliendo de la Habitación del Sumo Sacerdote cuando…

-¡¡¡CAMUS!!! Espera- Grito Milo, quien lo alcanzo del hombro

-Sí, Milo ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunto Camus, que no sabía por que lo había detenido.

-Pues, yo solo te quería dar esto- Dijo Milo, quien entrego a Camus un sobre bastante adornado, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, Camus se disponía a abrir aquel sobre tan adornado pero un grito lo detuvo…

-¡¡¡NO, NO LO ABRAS, POR FAVOR!!!- Grito Milo, quien se sonrojo, y tomo las manos tan suaves de Camus y quito aquel sobre tan adornado de sus manos…

-Por favor no lo abras aquí, podrías hacerlo en privado y tampoco enfrente de mi, ¿lo prometes?, podrías hacer eso por mi- Dijo Milo quien tenía la mirada en el piso y que aun seguía sonrojado.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, te doy mi palabra- Dijo Camus sonriente y levantando lentamente la cara le Milo para dedicarle un sonrisa y tomar aquel sobre tan adornado de las manos de Milo.

-¡¡¡VAMONOS CAMUS, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!-Grito, Aioros, mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de las tripas de Aioros, Shura y Kanon.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós Milo- Se despidió Camus con una gran sonrisa ª-ª, y así Camus se fue alejando poco a poco con sus amigos, mientras Milo veía como se alejaba… (Uh, que barbaridad que creen que traiga aquel sobre tan adornado, esperen un poco y verán XD…)

-¡¡¡MILO, VEN VAMOS A CENAR CON SAGA!!!-Grito Dohko, que estaba esperando a impacientemente a Milo, aunque Milo seguía con cara de enamorado…

En el Templo de Acuario (véase en la cocina) (Pues, todas las Casas están tan grandes que deben de tener cocina, un baño, un cuarto para ellos, bueno eso quiero suponer XD, y ustedes que creen).

-Bueno, ¿Y qué diablos vamos a cenar?- Pregunto Kanon, mientras sacaba todo tipo de verduras en el refrigerador.

-Pues, no lo se pero, es muy importante comer por que mañana tenemos que hacer otro espectáculo- Dijo Shura, mientras prendía una estufa.

-Bueno, que tal si comemos musaká- Dijo Camus, mientras observaba un viejo libro de cocina Griega y leía aquella receta (Bueno, ya saben me encanta la comida internacional así que aquí va otro platillo típico de Grecia la musaká que esta hecha con berenjenas, carne picada, patatas y besamel, ¡¡¡QUE RICO!!! XD)

Y entonces los Cuatro Compadres se dispusieron a preparar su cena, uno preparando algo, otro sazonando algo, alguien picando algo y un fulano preparando las bebidas… bueno, ya saben no XD…XD…XD

En el Templo de Virgo

-Shaka que te amo- Dijo Mu mientras lo besaba, y Shaka le quitaba lentamente la armadura y besaba su cuello…

Bueno, vamos a dejarlos solos, quiero suponer lo que tienen planeado hacer, y que ustedes ya saben lo que están apunto de hacer… pero, que románticos.

En el Templo de Géminis (también véase en la cocina)

-Bueno, ¿Y que diablos vamos a cenar?- Pregunto Saga, que al igual que Kanon sacaba del refrigerador todo tipo de verduras y frutas (Casi, no parece que son gemelos, con las mismas actitudes e igual de guapos y buenotes, bueno ya me emocione continuemos ª-ª)

-Pues, ¿Cómo que se les antoja?- Pregunto Aioria, con cara de yo no se cocinar…

-Bueno, pues si te soy sincero Saga, yo no se cocinar- Dijo Shion, en un tono de hay espero que no te enojes.

-Pues, nosotros tampoco-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Aioria, Shion, Milo y Dohko.

-Y como quien dice yo tendré que cocinar para 5 personas- Dijo Saga con cara de enojado.

-No, exactamente podemos ir con Shaka y Mu a comer- Pregunto Shion ª-ª como tratando de convencer a sus compañeros.

-Dios mío, Shion ¿tu crees que ellos no quieran estar solos?-Pregunto Dohko en tono bastante sarcástico.

-Oigan, por que no vamos con Aldebarán- Pregunto Milo muy nervioso.

-No te acuerdas con quienes se juntan ese mastodonte gigante, pues con Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita, y en lo personal yo no quiero ir a cenar con esos dementes-Contesto Saga a la sugerencia de Milo.  
-¿Y por que no vamos con Camus y mi hermano?- Pregunto Aioria

-Si, si es una excelente idea- Dijeron Milo, Dohko y Shion ª-ª

-Pero, recuerdan que yo estoy enojado con Kanon- Dijo Saga, mientras sus demás amigos se dirigían al Templo de Acuario.

En el Templo de Acuario

-¿Qué te pasa Camus estas muy distraído?- Pregunto Shura muy desconcertado

-Bueno, es que lo pasa, si recuerdan que Milo siempre me esta observando pues hoy cuando nos dirigíamos al aquí, el me detuvo y me dio esto…-Dijo Camus que se encontraba sonrojado.

-¿Y qué dice?- Pregunto Shura.

_CONTINUARA…_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESPERO YA NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR XD…_


	5. Una noche de locuras

Hola, a todo mi público gracias por leer mi fic, saben que significa mucho para mí… Y ahora quiero dedicarle esta capitulo a la chica que me pidió un SagaXAioros, y como te lo había dicho te espera un sorpresa espero que te guste… y también a Trinidad de los Caos, pues no es exactamente un Lemon, pero espero que les guste…

Y ahora si comenzamos… Como BOD ESPONJA "ESTOY LISTA" "ESTOY LISTA"

Capitulo 5: Una noche de locuras

¿Y qué dice Camus- Pregunto Shura, muy insistente al saber el contenido de ese sobre…

-Bueno, pues, es que no te puedo decir, yo se lo prometí a Milo- Contesto Camus

-Pero, en estos momentos no esta Milo, y además el no tiene por que enterarse- Dijo Shura, quien casi le arrebata a Camus aquel sobre tan decorado.

-Okis, me convenciste, pero con una condición, ven a mi recamara que tal si por pura casualidad llegara a venir Milo- Dijo Camus, mientras se levantaba de la masa donde estaban comiendo, para dirigirse a su recamara.

-Esta bien - Contesto Shura

DE CAMINO AL TEMPLO DE ACUARIO…

¿Ya le diste eso a Camus- Pregunto Shion

-Si, ya se lo di- Contesto Milo muy nervioso y sonrojado -

¿Y como lo tomo- Pregunto Dohko, quien estaba deseoso de que Milo contara otra de sus "Milo aventuras".

-Pues, lo tomo bien, de menos no me congelo- Contesto Milo quien aun seguía sonrojado , pero esta vez más de lo normal que un ser humano lo pueda estar…, Milo levanto la cabeza y miro el cielo y suspiraba por aquella persona a la que amaba con un tremenda locura…

¡OIGAN! YA VAMOS A LLEGAR¡MILO, CUIDADO CON EL ESCALON- Grito Aioria, quien trataba de advertir a su amigo de que tuviera cuidado con el escalón mocho del Templo de Acuario, pero sus advertencias no sirvieron de nada, ya que Milo seguía contemplando las estrellas, que parecía que esa noche brillaban con más intensidad, tanto que se quedo en la "lela" total, que hizo que se tropezara con el escalón mocho del Templo de Acuario, provocando que se hiciera un chipote del tamaño de un durazno y quedara inconsciente… 

EN EL TEMPLO DE ACUARIO (véase en la recamara de Camus)

¡ORALES! Tienes mucho mejor arreglado tu cuarto que el mío- Dijo Shura, quien se quedo impactado O.o al ver tan orden que Camus tenía en su recamara (Si es casi "Misión Imposible", que los capricornios tengamos nuestro cuarto arreglado XD…)

-La verdad, nunca me ha gustado tener mis cosas en desorden- Dijo Camus quien se sentaba en sillón azul… 

-Bueno, y ahora si que dice tu cartita…- Insistía Shura…

-Y dice así…

CARTA DE AMOR/  
Bueno, como ya vez realmente no soy muy bueno para escribir cartas, ni mucho menos expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti en un pedazo insignificante de papel como este…

Pues, pienso que el amor es demostrar lo mejor de uno hacia esa persona que se ama verdaderamente, y yo quiero que tu seas esa persona tan especial para mi, a la que yo le demuestre quien es Milo, lo bueno que hay en mi y todo lo que puedo hacer por ti…

Te amo, cuando te ríes, por que dejas ver tu mejor sonrisa… y simple eres optimista cuando tienes algún problema.

Te amo, cuando te enojas, ya que nunca es por una estupidez si no por cosas que a mi también me enfurecen…

Te amo, cuando lloras, por las personas que amas, ya que eres la persona más sensible que conozco…

Y simplemente te amo, por que te amo y quiero ser la persona con la que compartas toda tu vida, la persona que te abrase cuando te sientes triste, la persona que comparta tu felicidad, que te bese… que te acaricie y te enamore en cada hora que pasara… y te haga el amor todas las noches…

�¡TE AMO, Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, POR QUE TU ERES LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTIR!

FIN DE LA CARTA DE AMOR

-Y dice el cabrón que no sabe escribir… �¡Qué bárbaro- Exclamo Shura, quien quedo impresionado de tal detalle que le hizo el Caballero de Escorpión a su amigo…

-Pues, realmente, me quedo sin palabras, que puedo decirle-Dijo Camus, que se sentía y confundido y alagado a la vez… O.o al leer toda serie de palabras de amor dedicadas hacía el…

Pero, de repente se escucho un grito de auxilio…

¡CAMUS, AUXILIO¡AYUNOS, MILO SE DESMAYO- Grito Dohko, con mucha desesperación…

¡Milo- Exclamo, Camus quien salio corriendo de su alcoba, para ir a auxiliar a su admirador…

En el comedor del Templo de Acuario…

¿Pero, qué le pasó- Pregunto Camus con mucho desconcierto al ver el tamaño del chipote que Milo tenía en la frente…

¡Pues, tu cabrón, por huevon, le paso esto a Milo- Grito Saga muy exaltado (como es ya una costumbre)

-Traducción, Saga se refiere, que aun no has reparado el escalón de la estrada, y como Milo estaba pajareando quien sabe por donde, pues se tropezó…- Dijo Shion con mucha serenidad y sujetando a Saga que se disponía a írsele a golpes a Camus… UU

-Bueno, llévenlo a mi recamara y recuéstenlo en mi cama, mientras yo voy por mi botiquín para curarle el chipote…- Dijo Camus mientras corría hacia el baño para ir por su botiquín…

Mientras, tanto a petición de mi público… XD

En el Templo de Virgo (véase en el Jardín de los Sauces Gemelos) Mu, se levantaba del césped húmedo, solo para tomar un poco de agua y espiar a su se amante que se encontraba en un profundo sueño… Al escuchar algunos pasos, Shaka se despertó de su profundo sueño y contemplo por unos instantes la figura desnuda de su compañero… pero no resistió más ver tan escultural cuerpo y no poder tocarlo, que también se levanto y se le fue a caricias y besos a aquel ser perfecto. Así, Shaka fue recostando suavemente a su compañero, hasta quedar los cuerpos juntos de nueva cuenta… Así mismo se volvió a desatar otra tormenta de pasión…

En el Templo de Acuario (véase en el comedor)

-Ya le cure su chipote a Milo, pero aun sigue inconsciente- Dijo Camus con mucha preocupación…

¿Lo podemos dejar esta noche aquí- Pregunto Shion

-Ya que, no sería conveniente trasladarlo a su Templo…- Afirmo Dohko

-Claro, no se preocupen, yo estaré con el toda la noche por si despierta y se le ofrece algo- Dijo Camus, con mucha amabilidad…

-Bueno, Camus si no seria mucha molestia podrías…- Dijo Aioria con mucha pena, aunque no completo su oración…

-Que si nos puedes dar algo de tragar- Dijo Saga, mientras le daba un "mape" a Aioria…

-Sí, claro- Contesto Camus…

En el Templo de Tauro (véase en el baño)

-Te lo dije Afrodita, esos camarones estaban pasados- Dijo Aldebarán mientras observaba como Caballero de Pisis, vomitaba todo los camarones, el entremés, algunos caballitos de tequila, lo que había comido en la tarde, el desayuno, el pavo de navidad, la cena de año nuevo, la rosca de reyes, etc. En pocas palabras se podría decir que estaba vomitando el estomago…

En el Templo de Acuario (véase de nueva cuenta en el comedor)

¿Quién es el cocinero- Pregunto Shion, quien se estaba sobando el estomago y lambiéndose los labios, de tan sabrosa comida… (Igualito que Goku…)  
-Soy yo, junto con Camus y Aioros- Respondió Shura con mucha tranquilidad…

¿Y tu cabrón que estas comiendo- Pregunto Saga quien veía a Aioros comerse algo tan sabroso…

-Nada- Contesto Aioros mientras escondía una caja muy misteriosa…

¿Estas comiendo chocolates? Verdad, y no me estas dando- Dijo Saga quien se disponía a arrebatar esa caja de chocolates a Aioros, y empezar con una corrediza por todo el Santuario…

¡NEL! Yo no te voy a dar nada- Grito Aioros mientras salía corriendo del Templo de Acuario… y por supuesto Saga detrás de el, obviamente gritándose de cosas, mentándose la madre, pendejiandose uno al otro, maldiciéndose… etc.… Hasta que dieron a dar al Templo de Sagitario (�¡Qué bárbaros cuanto corrieron por unos chocolates!… XD), donde Saga tacleo a Aioros y azotándolo en la entrada de su Templo… (Ya saben las jugadas defensivas del Fútbol Americano XP), Aioros trataba de escaparse pero Saga lo tenia muy bien sujetado, pero en uno de esos movimientos Saga quedo arriba de Aioros…

¡MALDITO SEAS¡SUELTAME- Gritaba Aioros quien pataleaba como loco y trataba de levantarse, pero entonces cuando hubo una oportunidad Aioros comenzó a morder el cuello de Saga…

¡DESGRACIADO¡SUELTAME- Grito Saga quien y hizo lo mismo empezar a morder el cuello de Aioros… Pero al sentir cada quien el aroma tan suave del cuello de su agresor, esas mordidas se convirtieron en besos tan delicados. ( Esto es una marihuanada de los Simpson, del capitulo de una gitana y un duende, y si siguen leyendo entenderán a lo que me refiero…XP).Y así mismo los dos caballeros se empezaron a despojar de sus armaduras dejando desnudos sus cuerpos tan esculturales… y así como las mordidas y se convirtieron en besos y caricias, las mentadas de madres, las pendejiadas y la maldiciones se transformaron en frases de amor y piropos bonitos (No de esos feos que luego te gritan en la calle los borrachos, marihuanos, babosos, etc. ��U…)

Y así como así, una batalla por unos chocolates se convirtió en la batalla del amor, en la que no hay ningún perdedor, si no los dos competidores trataran de ganarse el corazón de su amante…

En el Templo de Acuario (véase en la recamara de Camus)

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo desde el día que me caí hubiera reparado el escalón esto no le hubiera pasado a Milo- Se decía a si mismo Camus quien daba vueltas alrededor de su cuarto contemplando a Milo…

-No, no, es tu culpa Camus…- Decía Milo quien se había despertado y se había sentado en la cama…

¡MILO! Estas despierto¿Te encuentras bien¿Quieres algo de comer- Dijo Camus, quien se acerco a Milo…

-Sí, no te preocupes solo me duele algo la cabeza, pero no es nada hay cosas peores en esta vida- Dijo Milo que veía fijamente a los ojos a Camus… ¿Estas seguro¿No tienes calentura- Pregunto Camus mientras tocaba la frente de Milo para serse orarse de que no estuviera su frente caliente… pero en ese movimiento, Milo sujeto la mano de Camus, y la coloca en su pecho, mientras Milo iba acercando poco a poco los labios de Camus hacia los suyos, hasta que las dos bocas se juntaron y empezaron a besarse, Milo lo hacia rápido, pero bastante preciso, mientras que Camus era lento, pero seguro, juntos hacían la combinación perfecta… Y así poco a poco como los demás Caballeros los dos se fueron despojando de sus armaduras y también sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos y juntos formando un solo ser humano…

Y así en el Santuario había tres parejas que estaban jugando a amarse, y esas seis personitas al parecer no sabían si era una alucinación ó a alguien se le había ocurrido poner la canción más bonita del mundo… ª-ª, XP, XD-

AMOR DEL BUENO

Como cuchillo En la mantequilla Entraste a mi vida Cuando me moría.

Como la luna Por la rendija Así te metiste Entre mis pupilas

Y así te fui queriendo a diario Sin una ley, sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando De cada sueño donde estabas

Y nadie lo buscaba Y nadie lo planeó así En el destino estaba Que fueras para mí

Y nadie lo apostaba Aquello fuera tan feliz Pero cupido se apiadó de mí

Se apiadó de mí…

Como la lluvia En pleno desierto Mojaste de fe mi corazón Ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz En el silencio Así nos llego el amor Amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario Sin una ley, sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando De cada sueño donde estabas

Y nadie lo buscaba Y nadie lo planeó así En el destino estaba Que fueras para mí

Y nadie lo apostaba Aquello fuera tan feliz Pero cupido se apiadó de mí

Y nadie lo apostaba Aquello fuera tan feliz Pero cupido se apiadó de mí

Se apiado de mí…

A la mañana siguiente…

En el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote (véase en el comedor)

-Oyes Shura, Saga no llego a noche a dormir¿qué le abra pasado- Pregunto Kanon a Shura quien estaba muy preocupado por su hermano…

-Pues, quien sabe, ya vez que Dohko, Shion, Aioria, tú y yo, tuvimos un pachangon el en Templo de Libra, y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de lo que paso ayer en la noche- Contesto Shura bostezando…

Pero, en esos momentos aparecieron Camus y Milo tomados de la mano, y atrás de ellos enseguida venían Shaka y Mu igualmente tomados de la mano…

¡Qué caray! Parece que los cuatros se la pasaron bien toda la noche- Afirmo Shion que estaba abrazando a la feliz pareja…

-Pues, si no lo voy a negar- Contesto Camus a la afirmación de Shion…

Pero, también en esos momentos de discusión llegaron Saga y Aioros juntos¡quien se lo iba a imaginar Saga y Aioros juntos!

-Pues, parece que mi hermanito tampoco se quedo atrás, con pasársela súper toda la noche…- Dijo Kanon en tono burlón -

-Sí ¿y- Dijo Saga quien dejo a todos callados…

Pero, aún más se iban a quedar callados y con la boca abierta al ver quien entraba todo crudo y con una fiebre…

CONTINUARA… 


	6. EL CASTING

_Perdón , por el retraso, pero la verdad no me había sentido muy bien con mis asuntos personales y pues bueno creo que este año a sido algo difícil para mi y para mi familia y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas con la familia y pues ya verdad me he decepcionado mucho de las personas que yo creía que eran lo máximo pero, ahora se que son personas que no valen la pena y que no me debo de sentir mal por eso… pero en fin ya estoy aquí para de menos darles un rato de diversión… espero que lo disfruten mucho… XD…_

**Capitulo 6 "EL CASTING"**

En la Habitación del Patriarca, Afrodita no podía con su alma ya que el pobre tenía una súper intoxicación combinada con una borrachera…

-¿Pero, que chingaos le paso ayer estaba de maravilla?- Pregunto Shion muy preocupado por el aspecto de Afrodita, que parecía que en cualquier momento podía vomitar todos sus órganos vitales… (Pobre, Afrodo que bueno que yo no me he encontrado con una situación de ese tipo… XD)

-Y bueno¿Ahora que haremos, ya que Afrodita era el modelo perfecto para usurpar a Atena? Y además a el no le molestaba- Pregunto Camus quien se encontraba haciendo muecas de decepción, pero no tenia nada de que preocuparse porque Milo…

-No, te preocupes yo encontrare la manera de que te vayas de vacaciones- Dijo Milo mientras lo abrazaba y lo comenzaba a besar poco a poco y los más dulcemente que se podía… Mientras que todos los demás se quedaban sorprendidos ya que Mu ni Shaka, tenían los suficientes pantalones como para hacer una como igual… 0.o (hay que lindo, ya quiera yo alguien que se preocupara de mi así…)

-Ahhhhhhh, dado a las circunstancias creo que le tenemos que pedir a Mu que usurpe a Atena- Dijo Shura, mientras le mostraba un vestido muy rosa mexicano a Mu, pero su ángel guardián no quería ver a su amante con miedo…

-Ya, se tengo una mejor idea, porque no hacemos un casting para encontrar a una chica fresa, payasa, odiosa, caprichosa como Atena para que ella se haga pasar por Atena…-Dijo Shaka, mientras quitaba su ese vestido tan feo de la vista de Mu…

-Te falto decir tonta, pero si es buena idea y… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una chica así?- Pregunto Dohko…

-¿Ustedes creen que Shina y Marín quieran hacernos el paro?- Pregunto muy ingenuamente Mu…

-No, seas pendejo, si sabes que a Marín y a Shina, detestan a Atena, que les cae de loa reputisima chingada, no seas tarado- grito Saga en un tono demasiado sarcástico.

-Por encontrar a una chica que se parezca a Atena, no tiene por que preocuparse, ya que en este pueblo, hay muchas chicas que tratan de imitarla- Dijo Aioros… -

-Ellas piensan que "La adoramos y la amamos"… que estupidez…- Dijo Shura

-Me parece una gran idea- Dijo Camus quien ya había terminado de besar a Milo…

-¿Y como las vamos a convencer¿Qué vamos hacer para traerlas al Santuario?- Pregunto Shion, muy asustado, ya que estaba prohibido que la gente entrara así como así al Santuario, además si los caballeros de plata se enteraban de sus planes obviamente se querrían incluir al plan…

-¡De eso no se preocupen, por eso nosotros las convencemos!- Gritaron los cuatro compadres al mismo tiempo… Pero los que no parecían muy convencidos de eso eran Saga y Milo ya que sus novios tenían que exponerse a las manos tentonas de muchas chicas (las verdad si, no solo con ver se conforma uno XD)

-No, te preocupes Milo, no voy a hacer nada malo, además ya sabes que solo me gusta jugar con esos clones de Atena, y que la única persona que más quiero en este mundo eres tu… y yo quiero hacer lo posible por que los dos vayamos de vacaciones…- Dijo Camus, quien estaba dando pequeños besos y abrazos a Milo, para que ya no se pusiera triste…

-Saga, no te enojes, esto lo hago por ti…- Dijo Aioros, mientras abrazaba a su novio…

-¡Esta bien no me enojo, pero si una te toca el trasero, me dices para ir a romperle la madre, no me importa que sea una mujer, porque tu eres todo mío! Y te amo¿entendiste?- Dijo Saga…

-Y tu pinché Kanon, lo cuidas si no a ti es al que le voy a partir la madre- Dijo Saga en un tono demasiado amenazador…

-Pues, bueno manos a la obra- Dijo Shura  
En el Pueblo

Shura y Kanon se encontraban gritando por un alta voz que se solicitaba una nueva diosa… Al oír eso obviamente, salieron demasiados chicas de sus casa, unas dejaban sus labores para acudir al llamado…

-Las interesadas, favor de registrarse con Camus y Aioros- Decía Shura a todas las chicas que se acercaban…

En la entrada de Santuario

Kiki, el alumno de Mu, tenia la tarea de teletransportar, a todas las chicas interesadas al Templo de Capricornio (ya que era uno de los más lejanos a la entrada del Santuario…-) y después Camus y Aioros se encontraban tomando nombres y Kanon y Shura se estaban preparando para ser los mejores jueces…

Entonces la primera chica salia… tenía el pelo negro, vestía con un uniforme verde con blanco, zapatos cafés… y era nada más y nada menos que Kagome…

-Kagome¿Verdad?- preguntaba Kanon

-¿Por qué quieres ser la nueva Atena?- Preguntaba Shura, mientras veía muy bien a Kagome, ya que no se le hacia una chica nada fea…

-Porque le quiero dar una lección al tonto de Inu Yasha, y quiero que me ayuden- Decía Kagome en un tono gritando y exigiendo que se hiciera lo que ella quería, (ya saben como es esta niña… XD…)

Pero, Shura solo hizo una señal y Saga en compañía de Aldebarán se la llevaron…

-La que sigue- Grito Kanon

Esta chica era rubia, vestía unos pantalones militares, y llevaba consigo un gran armamento de guerra… Era nada más y nada menos que Lanch (si la de Dragon Ball… me cae bien esta chica… XD…)

-Miren grandísimos idiotas, quiero ser Atena porque quiero ser poderosa y millonaria, ya que se que la pendeja era "Niña de papi" y tengo pensado quedarme con toda su herencia…"- Decia Lanch gritando y amenazando a los pobres Santos Dorados…

Entonces los Santos Dorados hicieron un circulo y se reunieron para hablar sobre la actitud de Lanch, que al parecer les parecía muy convincente asaltar a Mitsumasa Kihdo, en vez de humillarse teniendo que pedirle algo de dinero para sus vacaciones, ya que podían tener más y tomarse unas vacaciones eternas… era perfecto…

-¡LANCH! QUEDAS CONTRATADA…-

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LOS HAYA DEJADO EN SUSPENSO CON MI LOCA IDEA, OKIS NOS VEMOS LUEGO Y PROMETO SER MAS FRECUENTE CON MIS ACTUALIZACIONES… CHAO…


End file.
